SAKURA Skip
SAKURA Skip (SAKURAスキップ) is the opening theme song of the anime New Game! It is sung by fourfolium composed of Aoba Suzukaze (CV: Takada Yuuki), Hifumi Takimoto (CV: Yamaguchi Megumi), Hajime Shinoda (CV: Toda Megumi), and Yun Iijima (CV: Takeo Ayumi). It was released on July 27, 2016. The song was written by KOCHO, and arranged and composed by Okui Kosuke. __TOC__ Track listing # SAKURA Skip (SAKURAスキップ) # Shake! # SAKURA Skip (instrumental) # Shake! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Meguri megutte Everyone Nanika ga matte iru no ka na? Tsuyoku nareru Sou kimi wa hitori janai yo Stand up★ Nanigenai youna asa ga kita O futon ga itoshii na Tanoshii ichinichi ni naru yo Hashiridashi sou Toui hibi kawattetta keshiki Saa taisetsuna basho teni iretara Meguri megutte Everyone Nanika ga matte iru hazuda Tsuyoku nareru yo hitori janai Imajineeshon koeyou! Meguri meguru yo Everyday Yuuki wo motto tsukandara Egao wo gyutto tsumekonde Atsui kimochi de notte ikou! Issho ni sugoseru ano basho Touchaku made ato sukoshi Hanamaru na ichinichi ni shiyou Zenryokuda sou Ureshii koto kuyashii koto mo zenzen bu Chikara ni kaete mae muitara Meguri megutte Everyone Nani ga matte iru no ka na? Tsuyoku nareru Sou kimi wa hitori janai yo Stand up★ Meguri meguru yo Everyday Aoi kisetsu wa kagayaite Wakuwaku ga afurete ku yo Genkai nurikaete ikou! Yume no yume no yume no saki Janpu wo shita sono saki mo Onaji omoi kasanete susunde ikou! Meguri megutte Everyone Nanika ga matte iru hazuda Tsuyoku nareru yo hitori janai Imajineeshon koeyou! Meguri meguru yo Everyday Yuuki wo motto tsukandara Egao wo gyutto tsumekonde Atsui kimochi de notte ikou! |-| Kanji= めぐりめぐってEveryone 何かが待っているのかな？ 強くなれる そう君は1人じゃないよ Stand up★ 何気ないような朝がきた おふとんが　いとしいな 楽しい1日になるよ 走り出しそう 遠い日々　変わってった景色 さぁ大切な場所手に入れたら めぐりめぐってEveryone 何かが待っているはずだ 強くなれるよ 1人じゃない イマジネーション越えよう！ めぐりめぐるよEveryday 勇気をもっと掴んだら 笑顔をぎゅっと詰め込んで 熱いキモチでのっていこう！ 一緒に過ごせるあの場所 到着まであと少し はなまるな1日にしよう 全力だそう 嬉しいこと悔しいこともぜんぜんぶ 力に変えて前向いたら めぐりめぐってEveryone 何が待っているのかな？ 強くなれる そう君は1人じゃないよ Stand up★ めぐりめぐるよEveryday 青い季節は輝いて わくわくが溢れてくよ 限界塗り替えていこう！ ユメのユメのユメの先 ジャンプをしたその先も 同じ想い重ねて進んでいこう！ めぐりめぐってEveryone 何かが待っているはずだ 強くなれるよ 1人じゃない イマジネーション越えよう！ めぐりめぐるよEveryday 勇気をもっと掴んだら 笑顔をぎゅっと詰めこんで 熱いキモチでのっていこう！ |-| English= 'Round and 'round, Everyone- I wonder if there's something waiting for us! You're getting stronger, But you're also not alone - so STAND UP! An unassuming morning arrives- I already miss my futon... But this day is going to be so much fun! I might just break into a run! (Alright!) Our scenery is transformed by those days on the horizon; So if we've managed to find a place that we love...! One, two, three, four... C'mon now! 'Round and 'round, Everyone- I bet there's something waiting for us! We can get stronger 'cause we're not alone - Let's go beyond our imagination! 'Round and 'round goes our everyday Once we gather our courage and hold on tight... We can stuff all those smiles in with them, And ride on with these passionate feelings! Only a little bit further, ‘til we reach the place we can spend time together! Let’s make it a “gold star” day- Let’s give it our all! Once we take all our happy and frustrating moments, Making them our power as we turn to face onward- 'Round and 'round, Everyone- I wonder if there's something waiting for us! You're getting stronger, But you're also not alone - so STAND UP! 'Round and 'round goes our everyday This fresh season is shining bright! Our excitement comes welling up, So let’s repaint the limit as we go! At the end of our dream- within a dream- within a dream... Furthermore, after we’ve jumped on in, Layering those same feelings we share, let’s keep forging onward! 'Round and 'round, Everyone- I bet there's something waiting for us! We can get stronger 'cause we're not alone - Let's go beyond our imagination! 'Round and 'round goes our everyday Once we gather our courage and hold on tight... We can stuff all those smiles in with them, And ride on with these passionate feelings! Sourcehttp://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/fourfolium/sakura-skip/ References Category:Discography